My Pet My Love
by Farin Uchiha
Summary: Suatu hari Sasuke mendapat hadiah dari Itachi,berupa hewan imut. Tapi ada kejadian menakjubkan membuat Sasuke ternganga. RRnC please
1. Chapter 1

My Pet My Love

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by Farin Uchiha**_

**_Pair : SasuSaku  
Genre : Fantasy, Romance  
Rated : T_**

**_Summary: Suatu hari Sasuke mendapat hadiah dari Itachi,berupa hewan imut. Tapi ada kejadian menakjubkan membuat Sasuke ternganga._**

.

.

.

.

-Kediaman Uchiha-

"_Tadaima!_" seru pria berambut hitam panjang diikat satu membuka pintu bercat putih gading.

"_Okaeri!_" sahut wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang tergerai muncul dari dapur.

"Itachi-_kun_, kenapa tak meminta jemput?"  
_Gyut_

Itachi, nama pria itu memeluk wanita tersebut.  
"Sudahlah,_ Kaa-san._ Yang penting aku selamat sampai rumah," ujar Itachi kemudian melepas pelukannya.  
"Ya. Bagaimana kuliahmu di Oto dalam satu bulan ini? Lancar?" tanya_ Kaa-san_ Itachi, Mikoto.

"Tentu. Ah, mana Sasuke?"ujar Itachi mencari sosok adiknya.  
"Masih tidur. Maklum sekarang hari minggu," sahut Mikoto.

"Dasar malas. Sekarang sudah jam 8 pagi. Aku akan membangunkannya," timpal Itachi menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.  
"Eh?"

Mikoto terhenyak.  
"Sudah biarkan Sasuke ti..."  
"Bukannya menyambutku, dia enak-enakan tidur. Padahal aku sudah SMS,"

Itachi merengut kesal.  
Mikoto hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah putra sulungnya.

"Sasuke, ayo bangun~" ujar Itachi manja. "Kau tak merindukan _Aniki_?"  
Pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tertidur posisi memeluk guling tampak gelisah.

"Aku bawakan hadiah untukmu,_ Otouto_!" pekik Itachi mencubit pipi Sasuke.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan,_ Baka Aniki_!" dengusnya.

Sasuke membuka mata seraya mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah.  
"Akhirnya bangun juga kau," ujar Itachi menyodorkan kotak berbentuk persegi berwarna biru.  
"Apa ini?" tanyanya menatap Itachi.

"Sudah kubilang untukmu," jawab Itachi tersenyum.

"Coba buka, pasti kau akan senang. Aku mau ke kamar!"  
Hening  
"T...Tunggu!" cegah Sasuke tapi Itachi sudah keburu keluar.

Mata _Onyx-_nya menatap penasaran kotak di tangannya.

_'Hn. Lebih baik kubuka saja,'_ batin Sasuke lalu membuka tutupnya.

Ia mengeryit heran saat melihat isi di kotak biru. Kecil, berbulu, dan hidup.  
"Uwaaah! Apa ini!" teriak Sasuke histeris.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya apa isi kotak biru dari Itachi?

Itu seekor hamster berbulu _pink_ yang amat imut dengan mata berwarna _emerald._

Ada pita merah di lehernya.  
Sasuke terduduk di tepi kasur dan mengamati kotak biru yang berisi hamster berbulu _pink_ itu.

Sasuke dan hamster itu saling tatap. Ukurannya hanya sebesar kepalan tangan masih di dalam kotak biru. _'Uh, imut sekali,' _batin Sasuke seraya memungut hamster itu.  
"Hn, kukira tikus ternyata hamster," ujarnya lalu duduk bersila di atas kasur.

Sasuke mengamati tubuh hamster di telapak tangan kirinya.  
"Sepertinya dia berkelamin perempuan, dilihat dari segi warna bulu, pita merah. Kira-kira nama yang cocok untuk hamster ini apa ya?" Pemuda itu tampak berpikir.  
Sedangkan si hamster _pink_ hanya menatap sang majikan tampan.  
"Sakura! Nama yang cocok untuk hamster ini. Karena bulunya yang berwarna _pink_,"

Sasuke terlihat senang begitu menemukan nama si hamster. Ia lalu mengusap lembut kepala Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya. Hamster itu memejamkan mata menikmati usapan dari majikannya.

***

Hari menjelang petang burung-burung kembali ke sarangnya. Setelah mendapatkan makanan.

Dan sama halnya dengan kepala rumah tangga, Fugaku memasuki rumahnya.  
_"Tadaima,_" ujarnya melepas sepatu hitam.  
_"Okaeri,_ Fugaku-_kun_," sambut sang istri.  
"Hn, Mikoto... Itachi?" ucap Fugaku tertegun saat melihat putra sulungnya berdiri di belakang Mikoto.  
"_Tou-san_," ucap Itachi menghampiri Fugaku, ayahnya. Mereka berpelukan. Mikoto tersenyum melihatnya.  
_'Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke sedang apa?_' pikir Mikoto.

Sasuke kini tengkurap di atas kasur seraya memberikan biji bunga matahari pada Sakura. Ia kadang terkikik melihat hamster di depannya saat mencoba meraih makanannya namun gagal mengambilnya. Karena Sasuke sengaja menjauhkan jangkauan jari-jarinya dari Sakura.

_Tok Tok Tok_  
Ketukan di pintu membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya memberi makan si hamster.

"Sasuke, waktunya makan malam," ujar Mikoto berdiri di depan pintu kamar putra bungsunya.  
"Ya_, Kaa-san_!" seru Sasuke lalu berganti posisi jadi duduk. "Habisin makannya, Saku. Aku tinggal sebentar ke bawah untuk makan," gumam Sasuke lalu turun dari tempat tidur.  
Sakura menatap Sasuke yang beranjak menuju pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa tadi di kamar, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto mengisi nasi di mangkuk.  
"Beri makan hamster, _Kaa-san_," jawab Sasuke.

"Hamster? Sejak kapan belinya?" Mikoto terheran.  
Itachi menyeringai, "Aku beli untuk oleh-oleh Sasuke,_ Kaa-san_."  
"Oh..." gumam Mikoto.  
"Hm, biar _Otouto_ tak kesepian kalau aku lagi pergi kuliah," ujar Itachi melirik Sasuke.  
"Yang benar saja," ucap Sasuke seraya memasukkan sesendok sup tomat ke dalam mulut sendiri.  
"Mengakulah, Sasuke."  
"Uhuk!" Sasuke tersedak.

Melihat itu Mikoto memberi segelas air putih pada putra bungsunya. Sasuke segera meminumnya sampai habis.

"Selama makan jangan mengobrol," tegas Fugaku dengan tampang datar.  
_"Hai,"_ ucap Itachi dan Sasuke.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, Sasuke kembali ke kamar berniat tidur.  
"Sakura," panggilnya pada si hamster seraya membuka pintu.  
"Di kasur tak ada."

Sasuke melihat sekeliling kamar untuk menemukan Sakura, namun nihil.  
"Makanannya juga belum dihabiskan," ucapnya melihat beberapa biji bunga matahari di kotak bekas korek api.  
_Srrrrssh_  
Ia terdiam saat mendengar bunyi_ shower_ dari kamar mandi.

_'Siapa yang mandi? Pakai kamar mandiku pula. Bukannya_ Aniki_ tadi makan malam juga?'_ batin Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi. 'Apa aku lupa mematikan_ shower_? Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku yakin tadi mematikannya.'  
Sasuke mencoba mendengar kembali suara _shower_, tapi...  
_'Sudah berhenti. Lebih baik kubuka pintunya.'_  
_Cklek_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ia melihat keadaan di dalam kamar mandi. Kosong.

Eh,tunggu! Ia menangkap sesosok bayangan dari balik tirai tempat membilas berada.

Tirai tersibak, dan muncul sosok berambut _pink_ sebahu yang basah. Sasuke mematung melihat tubuh ramping sosokitu terbalut jubah mandi dan bagian bawah 10 cm di atas lutut.  
"Sakura?"  
Sosok itu menatap Sasuke.  
"Kau, manusia? Atau hantu?" tanya Sasuke.

Bukannya menjawab sosok itu tersenyum seraya mendekat, "Sasuke-_kun._"  
.

.

.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke pun jatuh pingsan.

Mimpi atau Nyata?

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Author Note: Bukannya update fic lainnya, eh, buat fic multichapter baru. Fic ini inspirasi di mimpiku, hehehe

Demi kelancaran fic ini, Jangan lupa review ya, Concrit, dan sarannya juga.


	2. Chapter 2

My Pet My Love

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by Farin Uchiha**_

**_Pair : SasuSaku  
Genre : Fantasy, Romance  
Rated : T_**

**_Summary: Suatu hari Sasuke mendapat hadiah dari Itachi,berupa hewan imut. Tapi ada kejadian menakjubkan membuat Sasuke ternganga._**

.

.

.

.

Mimpi atau Nyata?

"Uh~" Sasuke perlahan-lahan membuka mata. Kini ia berada di atas kasur seorang diri. Dan...  
"Sakura!" Pemuda itu bangun dari berbaringnya dengan raut khawatir.  
"Sakura! Kau di mana?"  
"Sakura, kau di dalam?" tanya Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Tak ada jawaban. Ia semakin gelisah. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi. Tapi nihil, tak ada siapa-siapa di dalam.  
_'Apa aku hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata?_' batinnya.  
Ia menjadi lesu, karena tak menemukan sosok Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya. Membuat Sasuke terhenyak.  
"_Kaa-san_," ujar Sasuke melihat Mikoto berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nak?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Sakura," jeda Sasuke, "Hilang."

Wanita paruh baya itu terheran, "Sakura? Siapa dia?"

"Aku belum cerita, ya. Sakura adalah nama hamster pemberian _Aniki_," terang Sasuke.

Mikoto kemudian tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut rambut_ raven_ anak bungsunya.  
"Benarkah? Kau begitu sayang pada Sakura rupanya. Ini," Mikoto menyodorkan si hamster berbulu_ pink_.

"_Kaa-san_ menemukan Sakura di mana?" tanya Sasuke seraya menerima hamster itu.

Ia merasa heran kenapa Sakura ada pada_ Kaa-san_. Dan tentang dirinya melihat Sakura dalam wujud manusia di dalam kamar mandinya. Sasuke begitu bingung saat ini, mimpi atau nyata?  
"Tadi ada di kolong meja makan," jawab Mikoto membuat Sasuke mengernyit dahi.

_'Hah? Kenapa bisa? Aduh, aku jadi pusing!'_ batinnya sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Melihat itu Mikoto merangkul anaknnya.

"Kau tak apa sayang?"

Ia mendudukkan Sasuke di tepi kasur.

"Pusing."

"Sudah sarapan?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"_Kaa-san_ akan bawakan sarapan dan obat, berbaringlah."

"Ya." Mikoto meletakan Sakura di meja belajar lalu melangkah pergi dari kamar Sasuke.

Hamster pink itu memandang majikannya yang berbaring di kasur.

"Istirahatlah, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Mikoto lalu mencium dahi putranya.

"_Hai, Kaa-san_," ujarnya.

###

Sore harinya, tepatnya di kamar Itachi.

"Jadi berangkat besok pagi,_ Aniki_?" tanya Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur Itachi.

"Ya... sekitar jam 6," sahut Itachi.

"Begitu" ujar Sasuke.

"Apa_ Otouto_ masih kangen_ Aniki_, hm?"

Sasuke terhenyak ketika mendengar ucapan Itachi selanjutnya.

"M-Mana mungkin!" timpalnya.

Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya membaca buku lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"..." Tak ada respon dari Sasuke.

Ia tampak menunduk kepala. Melihat itu Itachi menghampiri adiknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

.

Sasuke masih tak merespon

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

_Bruk_

Itachi terhenyak saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya. Keduanya tak bersuara.

_'Dasar. Kenapa tidak mau mengaku, sih,'_ batin Itachi membalas pelukan Sasuke. Tak disangka seorang Sasuke bisa menangis.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

_"Tou-san, Kaa-san_, aku berangkat," pamit Itachi memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Nak," sahut Mikoto.

"Ya,_ Kaa-san,_" ujar Itachi lalu beralih ke_ tou-san_nya. Sedang Sasuke sedang tidur.

"Lakukan yang terbaik," sahut Fugaku menepuk bahu kanan Itachi.

"Ya," sahut Itachi.

.

.

.

.

"Terjual!?" Pemuda berambut merah bata berdiri di depan_ counter pet shop_.

Sang kasir bergender wanita hanya cengengesan. Membuat para pembeli kaget, ada yang memandang heran ke arah_ counter_ di mana pemuda itu dan sang kasir tengah berdebat.

"Bukannya aku pernah bilang, hamster _pink_ itu jangan kau jual ke siapapun!" seru pemuda itu.

"_Gomen_, Gaara_-san_," Wanita berambut hitam sebahu-Shizune-merasa bersalah.

Gaara-nama pemuda berambut merah itu-mendengus kesal, "Aku kecewa."

"Eh?"Shizune terhenyak.

Ia hendak menyela, namun Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku tak mau membeli di sini."Lalu melangkah pergi dari pet shop.

Shizune hanya terdiam memandang kepergian pelanggan tetapnya itu

.

.

#

"_Kuso_! Apa yang harus kulakukan!" geram Gaara yang saat ini duduk di kemudi di dalam mobil Ferrari silver.

"Ah! Bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Sasori-_nii_?_ Kami-sama_ tolong aku!" ucapnya seraya menjabak rambutnya frustrasi.

#

-Seminggu kemudian-

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar bernuansa biru tua tampak pemuda berambut _raven_ tengah berbaring di tempat tidur. Di atas meja belajar ada kandang terbuat dari kaca bening berukuran 30 cm x 15 cm di dalamnya yaitu hamster berbulu _pink _yang tengah asyik memakan biji bunga matahari, siapa kalau bukan Sakura. Dan Sasuke tampak menatap langit-lagit kamar.

Sasuke POV

Semenjak kedatangan Sakura, si hamster berbulu_ pink_ itu membuat hari-hariku lebih berwarna dan tak merasa... kesepian.

Perkataan_ Aniki_ seminggu yang lalu memang benar. Sebelum Sakura masuk dalam hidupku, hari-hariku terasa suram dan sunyi.

Walau tak pergi ke mana-mana, kecuali pergi sekolah. Aku tak merasa bosan, hanya di dalam kamar berdua bersama Sakura.

Seandainya Sakura manusia, mungkin akan kujadikan kekasih. Gini-gini aku masih jomblo, lho. Bukannya tak ada gadis yang mau jadi kekasihku. Hanya saja tak ada yang menarik perhatianku. Sosok Sakura di dalam mimpiku saat itu begitu menarik. Rambut_ pink_ sebahunya yang lembut, mata _emerald_-nya meneduhkan, tubuh yang ramping dan kaki-kakinya yang jenjang. Membuatku menahan napas dan tak berkedip.

Dan aku terus mengingat mimpi itu. Apakah Sakura memang benar manusia atau tidak? Aku memandang hamster itu yang tengah memakan biji bunga matahari.

"Sakura," gumamku seraya bangun dari posisi tidur ke posisi duduk. Kuambil hamster itu. Kutatap Sakura yang juga menatapku. Aku memejamkan kedua mata _onyx_-ku. Kudekatkan Sakura ke arahku. Mungkin kalau aku mencium Sakura, dia akan jadi manusia. Seperti di dongeng-dongeng yang biasa dibaca anak-anak TK.

_Cup_

Kubuka mata setelah mencium Sakura.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

_._

_Onyx_ mataku menatap lekat-lekat Sakura yang dalam wujud hamster.

Aku menunduk lesu.

_ 'Mana mungkin terjadi, ada-ada saja. Kau benar-benar aneh Sasuke,'_ batinku menyindir diri sendiri.

Kuletakan kembali Sakura di kandangnya.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu menuju ke kamar mandi guna membasuh wajah.

Normal POV

Sasuke memutar kran wastafel kamar mandi. Ia tampung air dengan dua tangannya. Kemudian ia basuhkan ke wajah tampannya.

Sasuke menghentikan acara membasuh wajah, dan kini menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Namun, ia tertegun saat melihat jubah mandi tergantung di pintu lewat cermin. Segera ia membalik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

_'Jubah yang sama seperti __yang dipakai Sakura di mimpiku_,' batinnya mengamati jubah mandi. Matanya membulat ketika menemukan beberapa helai rambut.

_Pink_

Detik berikutnya Sasuke menarik kesimpulan bahwa ia tak bermimpi. Kemudian keluar kamar mandi.

_'Hn, akan kuselidiki.'_

###

Malam pun tiba, keluarga Uchiha kini berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan malam. Ada 3 orang: Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sasuke, kecuali Itachi yang sudah kembali ke Oto.

Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya dentingan alat makan. Sang bungsu Uchiha tampak menikmati makanannya, namun raut wajahnya menggambarkan ketegangan akan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku sudah selesai," ujar Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih menikmati makan malam di ruang makan. Tak membuat orang tuanya curiga.

Sasuke menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Ia sudah tak sabar akan rasa penasaran yang terus menggelayut pikirannya sejak tadi.

Sampailah Sasuke di depan kamarnya sendiri. Segera ia meraih knop pintu kemudian memutarnya perlahan.

.

.

.

Pintu terbuka, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke kamar seraya menutup pintu tanpa membalik badan.

Keadaan kamarnya cukup redup, karena hanya lampu duduk yang menerangi kamarnya.

_Deg_

Sasuke tertegun saat melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela kamar. Ia kemudian kedua memincingkan mata untuk memperjelas sosok itu. Dan...

"Sakura!?" ucap Sasuke setelah memastikan sosok itu...

Sosok itu berbalik badan. Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu,_ emerald_ dan_ onyx_ dari jarak 5 meter.

#

#

#

To Be Countinue

Author Note : Gomen yang udah review dan membaca chapter 1.

Demi kelancaran fic ini, Jangan lupa review ya, Concrit, dan sarannya juga.


End file.
